This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are interested in the interaction of calmodulin with the Transient receptor potential vanilloid 1 (TRPV1). Calcium and calmodulin are important inhibitors of TRPV1, causing desensitization and regulating the sensitivity of TRPV1 to temperature.